familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Svyatoslav Olgovich of Chernigov (c1108-1164)
}} Svytoslav Olgovich (Святослав Ольгович in Russian) (d.February 14,1164), Prince of Novgorod (1136–1138) Novgorod-Seversky (1139), Belgorod Kievsky (1141–1154) and Chernigov (1154–1164). Son of Oleg Svyatoslavich (Gorislavich), Prince of Chernigov with an unnamed daughter of Asaduk, Khan of Khumans. When the Novgorod prince Vsevolod Mstislavich with the support of the Novgorod posadnik Konstantin Mikulchich returned to Novgorod, then in 1136 a rebellion broke out in the city: the prince was reminded that he wanted to exchange Novgorod for Pereyaslavl , and that he fled from the battlefield during the battle of Zhdane grief against Suzdal , and the Novgorodians, summoning Pskov and Ladozhans , drove him out, keeping Vsevolod in the episcopal court with his wife, children and his mother, guarded by 30 husbands, 2 months, and asked the prince from Chernigov to Vsevolod Olgovich , and he sent his younger brother Sviatoslav 4. It is noteworthy that the Novgorod princedom was for the first time occupied by a representative of the princely group, openly opposed to Kiev. The expulsion of Vsevolod Soviet historian BD Grekov classified as "a revolution in Novgorod XII century" in 1929 in an article bearing a very characteristic name for the time "Revolution in Novgorod the Great in the XII century." This event was called the beginning of the Novgorod Republic . Soon Svyatoslav married in Novgorod (according to V.N. Tatishchev - the daughter of the Novgorod posadnik Petrila ). Novgorod Bishop Niphont refused crown bride and groom 4 . Crowned their "own pop" in the Nikolo-Dvorishchensky Cathedral : Svyatoslav Olgovitz married Novodevgorod, and his wife St. Stanislavas with his priests; and Nifont is not his crown, nor the priest for the matchmaking, nor for the tsarenets: verb: "Do not make her worthless" In order to reconcile with Nifont, Svyatoslav renewed the ancient statute of Vladimir , determining the bishop to take instead of tithing 100 hryvnia from the princely treasury, except for some fees and duties. In the same year, Svyatoslav was almost killed by Vsevolod's supporters, and Constantine's posadnik went (in 1137) to Vyshgorod to Vsevolod and persuaded him to go to Pskov . The Pskovites accepted Vsevolod as their prince, but when the Novgorodians learned that Vsevolod Mstislavich had become a prince in Pskov and wanted to sit down again with them, they sent an army led by Svyatoslav there. The army consisted not only of Novgorodians. Svyatoslav called to the aid of his brother Gleb with the Kurians and Polovtsi . The Pskovites asked "not to shed the blood of their brothers", but Vsevolod himself died 4 , and apparently there was no bloodshed. However, because of the hostility between Monomakh and the Olgovichi, trade also stopped, and there was no peace with either Suzdal , Smolensk , Kiev , or Polotsk . Because of this, food prices in the Novgorod land increased, and Novgorodians called the prince Rostislav Yurevich Ипатьевская летопись//Полное собрание русских летописей.т.2.Санкт-Петербург,1908//«Ізборник». Історія України IX—XVIII from Suzdal, driving Svyatoslav 1138 to Kiev. Svyatoslav went to Kiev, but he was captured on the way by Smolensk and "guarded" in Smyadynsky monastery, and his wife was in the monastery of St. Barbara in Novgorod . After the reconciliation of the Kiev prince Yaropolk Vladimirovich with his brother Svyatoslav Vsevolod Olgovich Svyatoslav was released to Kiev. Having received from the brother of Vsevolod, who became the prince of Kiev, Kursk, Svyatoslav fought for Pereyaslavl with Prince Andrey Vladimirovich , but was defeated. A year later, in 1139, the father of Rostislav Yurievich, Prince Yuri Dolgoruky , arriving in Smolensk, called Novgorodians on a campaign against Kiev, but unsuccessfully, and Rostislav had to flee to Smolensk to his father. Prince in Novgorod was again Svyatoslav Olgovich, but not for long: in 1141 Vsevolod withdrew his brother to Kiev, and asked Novgorod to take the prince to his son. However, Svyatoslav, not waiting for his nephew, fled to Starodub . From there Vsevolod called him to Kiev. Svyatoslav again became a prince in Kursk and in the Chernigov estate - Novgorod Seversky . After Vsevolod gave him the reign of Belgorod . After the death of their older brother, Vsevolod II, Svyatoslav and his brother Igor were driven out of Kiev by Izyaslav Mstislavich. Svyatoslav escaped, but Igor was captured and eventually killed in 1147. Svyatoslav fled to Chernigov but was ordered to relinquish his city, Novgorod-Seversky, to his cousins, Izyaslav Davidovich and Vladimir Davidovich. With the assistance of his ally, Yuri Dolgoruki, and his father-in-law, Aepa Khan, Svyatoslav began a war against his cousins, but was forced to flee to Karachev. There on January 16, 1147, Svyatoslav defeated the Davidovichi brothers. Principality of Chernigov See also: The internecine war in Russia (1158-1161) When Yuri Dolgoruky died in Kiev (1157), Izyaslav Davydovich became the prince of Kiev , Svyatoslav followed him to Chernigov. But in 1159 Izyaslav was expelled from Kiev, and his winner Mstislav Izyaslavich with the Galicians planted the eldest of Monomakhovich, Rostislav Mstislavich, in Kiev. Svyatoslav did not concede to Izyaslav Chernigov, and he began a simultaneous fight for Kiev and Chernigov in alliance with the Polovtsians, and even Svyatoslav's nephews and his eldest son Oleg took the side of Izyaslav. Svyatoslav managed to defend Chernigov, and the enemy has ruined the Smolensk lands. Rostislav through his son Roman (married to Svyatoslav's daughter) allegedly (perhaps it was disinformation created by opponents of their union) promised Izyaslav Chernigov, and Svyatoslav called Izyaslav to abandon claims to Kiev and return to the left bank of the Dnieper, "here all your truth will be." Izyaslav concluded a dynastic alliance with Andrei Bogolyubsky , but the participation of the Vladimir troops was reduced to protecting the inheritance of Svyatoslav Vladimirovich , Vshchizha , and as a result, Rostislav Mstislavich's seniority was recognized. In 1164 after Svyatoslav's death he was succeeded by nephew Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich , and son Oleg left for Novgorod-Seversky . In this case, the descendants of Svyatoslav Olgovich got the exclusive right to occupy the northern lands and retained the rights to Chernigov. Family and children Marriages In 1107 Oleg Svyatoslavich married his son to a daughter of the Polovtsian khan Aepa Girgenev. The chronicle does not mention the name of the prince, but it is believed that it was Svyatoslav Olgovich . In 1136 Svyatoslav Olgovich married in Novgorod. According to V.N. Tatishchev on the daughter of Novgorod's posadnik Petrila . The chronicle reports that Archbishop Niphont refused to crown them, as the prince was "not worthy of her girdle" - why, it is unknown (the obstacle could be a close relationship, the number of previous marriages of one of the married people, or the removal of the wife from a living husband) .. Children Oleg Svyatoslavich (Prince of Novgorod-Seversky) daughter - married to the grandson of Vladimir Monomakh Vladimir Andreevich daughter - since 1149 married to Roman Rostislavich Smolensky Maria Svyatoslavna ( 1149 - 1189 ?) - from 1166, married to Yaropolk Izyaslavich Igor Svyatoslavich ( 1151 - 1202 ) Vsevolod Svyatoslavich (prince of the Kursk) ( 1153 ? - 1196 ) See also [ edit | edit source ] The Statute of Novgorod Prince Svyatoslav Olgovich The image of Svyatoslav Olgovich in the movie [ edit | edit source ] Prince Yuri Dolgoruky ( 1998 ; Russia ) director Sergei Tarasov , in the role of Svyatoslav Nikolai Olyalin . References * Dimnik, Martin. The Dynasty of Chernigov, 1146-1246, 2000 Category:Belarusian nobility Category:Olgovichi family Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Princes of Chernigov Category:Princes of Turovsky Category:Princes of Novgorod-Seversk Category:Princes of Starodub and Belgorod Category:Princes of Kursk Category:Princes of Novgorod